Automated pallet wrapping machines are often used in industrial environments. Automated pallet wrapping machines apply clear stretch wrap around a load of a pallet and optionally to a portion of the pallet itself. The stretch wrap is applied to stabilize the loaded pallet for transport, to protect the load of the loaded pallet, and/or for one or more other purposes. As one example of an automated pallet wrapping machine, a so-called “turntable wrapper” rotates a loaded pallet on a turntable while applying clear stretch wrap from a roll of stretch wrap during the rotation. The roll of stretch wrap may optionally move up and/or down a fixed mast during the application. As another example, some automated pallet wrapping machines apply stretch wrap to a loaded pallet by rotating the stretch wrap around a loaded pallet while the loaded pallet remains stationary. Examples of such automated pallet wrapping machines are so-called “rotary arm wrappers” and “rotary ring wrappers.”
Separately, one or more pallets that are present in some industrial environments may include pallet identifiers such as fiducial markers (e.g., a quick response (QR) code or other barcode, an alphanumeric tag, an AprilTag) and/or radio-frequency identification (RFID) tags. However, applying those pallet identifiers and/or detecting such pallet identifiers after application may suffer from one or more drawbacks. For example, applying those pallet identifiers may involve tedious steps and/or specialized machinery. Also, for example, some fiducial markers may be easily obstructed, which may obscure detection. As yet another example, RFID tags may have limited detection ranges. Additional and/or alternative drawbacks of the aforementioned techniques and/or other techniques may be presented.